


5次鲍里斯没有说再见，1次他说了

by sleeepisaplace



Series: The Inbetween Incidents [3]
Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 分级：PG，有药物滥用情节注释：发生在伤口和Just的情节之后，也可以独立看。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixhalfmk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/gifts).



> 分级：PG，有药物滥用情节  
> 注释：发生在伤口和Just的情节之后，也可以独立看。

&&

 

圣诞节之后，鲍里斯就和我说了再见。按照他的说法，每年冬末等待半极夜逐渐褪去的时候，就是他该回瑞典陪阿斯特丽德的时候。“因为这个时候是抑郁症的高发期，你能想象吗，波特。她等了一冬天的白昼马上就要出现了，她却在这个时候连冲奶粉的力气都没有。”

 

我没有说话，因为我不仅能想象，几乎能感同身受。纽约的冬天阴冷，街上行人说话时漏出的白气能攒成大雾，但最令人难以忍受的，是雪变成淅淅沥沥的夹雪，雨滴黏糊糊粘在雨伞上的时候。那种无法抖落的人声喧哗和汽车鸣笛混在一起，能用分贝夺走人的呼吸。

 

鲍里斯像通常一样来拜访古董店，他的黑色长风衣在身后飘着，起初我总会担心他的衣摆会撞翻些什么，但他走路的姿态保留了某种猫科动物的灵巧，让他在拥挤的店中也游刃有余。

 

“你知道现在瑞典是什么天气吗，波特，零下十度。”

 

“什么？”我放下手里的计算器，面前的账本和草稿纸上已经用铅笔标上了这个月的营业额。

 

鲍里斯咧开嘴笑，慢慢伸了个懒腰，衣服上摆被带起，像个青少年似的露出半截内裤边，“我该回去了，波特，回到我的老婆和双胞胎还有小儿子身边，我是来说再见的。”

 

接着鲍里斯就说起了阿斯特丽德的抑郁症，她的药和定期治疗，“你知道吗，波特，我觉得她只是需要多晒点太阳，像拉斯维加斯的那种太阳。那些药片，啧，各种颜色各种组合，形状规则，装在塑料小盒子里，标签上贴着星期几，看起来就让人觉得抑郁。”鲍里斯在店里转转悠悠，摆弄着放在老壁橱上的时钟，没有停下来的迹象。

 

“好，但你没必要特意跑来一趟。”我说的是实话。鲍里斯给我带来过的情绪，没有一种比告别平淡。他就像不该空口喝的浓缩果汁，能在人的舌头和食道上留下厚厚的残留物感觉，能让我的胃突然缩成一团。他带给我的东西如此之多，让我甚至能够不假思索的接受他的不辞而别。

 

鲍里斯在一个旧书柜前停下来，他站的位置刚好挡住了从玻璃窗射进来的阳光，所以他看向我的脸沉浸在影子带来的黑暗中，轮廓更加分明，“我怎么能就这么走了呢，波特。”

 

尽管鲍里斯在说这句话时声音很轻，郑重其事得不敢惊动旧书柜上落满的灰尘，但事实是，鲍里斯经常随随便便就走了。

 

&&

 

鲍里斯重新回到我的生活中后，我好不容易摆脱的用药习惯又回来了。他的口袋里和我们去的酒吧吧台里似乎总是藏着各种毒品，有时是传统的吗啡可卡因和海洛因，有时是K他命和LSD。而我随时推开他的公寓门，他不是刚吸完就是在准备吸并热情邀请我也加入。他拿到的货质量很高，我这么安慰自己，至少不会留下劣质毒品的副作用。

 

“我不建议你尝试新的，波特，”鲍里斯仰躺在他公寓的沙发上揉着鼻子，他刚刚吸完一条可卡因，等着药效发作，“现在市场需求门槛越来越低了，一点点让你思维活跃的东西能叫做正经毒品吗？不能！我还是喜欢我们在拉斯维加斯弄到的那些，老式的好药丸。”

 

我在他身旁坐下来，觉得自己血管里可能有一列火车在行驶，还是老式蒸汽的铁轮，有节奏地敲击着我的血管壁。鲍里斯的沙发大概是从跳蚤市场搬回来的，麻布面料还能看出一点淡青色的痕迹，但沙发底座已经彻底失去弹性。我坐下来后只能感觉到硬邦邦的坐垫在跟我的血管进行某种共振运动。

 

“你的网飞账号密码是多少？”我踢踢鲍里斯的脚踝。

 

“嗯，你的生日。”鲍里斯长舒一口气。

 

我有些愣神，我的手机和电脑密码是我认识皮帕的那一年，同样也是爆炸发生，我失去妈妈的那一年。这个密码我已经用了将近一辈子，起初它提醒着我人生中绝无仅有的时刻已然发生，现在它渐渐成为一串四位数字，对我的提醒作用，还不及霍比贴在冰箱上的浇花日历。但鲍里斯的网飞账号是最近才申请的，在他老老实实待在纽约养伤的那段时间，他学会了从网上找到我们曾经看过的老电影。

 

“怎么，你不记得自己的生日了？”鲍里斯转过脑袋，抢走我手中的遥控器，一阵摆弄后，屏幕上开始滚过《冰山营救》*的开头字幕。

 

那天下午之后的时间里，我们没有说很多话。我想大概是《冰山营救》的氛围感染了我——不是电影本身，而是重复的电影带来的纯粹时光感。我和鲍里斯一起看过无数部电影，但我们似乎没有认真从头到尾看完过一部，我们的注意力总是被漫无边际的讨论，或者摆在桌上的伏特加吸引过去。所以好像所有的虚构故事到了我们这里，都因断断续续而多了些莫名其妙的真实感。

 

我大概在女探险家脱离危险后睡着了，鲍里斯让我枕在了他的大腿上，我之所以这么确定脑袋下那团同样硬邦邦的东西不是沙发垫而是他的大腿，是因为我闻到了鲍里斯牛仔裤的味道。那是一种好像混合了全世界的味道，不止烟草，不止潮湿的森林，不止海风。

 

但我不知道的是，鲍里斯有个飞向亚特兰蒂斯的红眼航班要赶。他没有告别，也没有在半夜摇醒我，告诉我他要去拯救那里衰败的赌博业。他没有留下纸条和简讯，他像是出门去趟附近超市那般，带上门打上出租车就离开了。

 

第二天天刚亮时我醒过来，借用鲍里斯的空浴室洗了澡，从他的衣柜里拿走了一件干净的T恤。我有鲍里斯公寓的备用钥匙，我握着它站在公寓的台阶上锁门，金属之间旋转碰撞的声音对听觉仍处在敏感状态的我来说放大了十倍，我尽量缓慢地拧动钥匙，觉得自己像是在锁上本世纪最后一家开门营业的博物馆，里面的展品似乎属于我，但我们都清楚它们的归属是哪里，它们属于展柜，属于聚焦但恒温的灯光，属于在地球上永远停不下来的流浪。

 

&&

 

我低下头对着账本，铅笔字在粗糙的纸面上笔触不规律，我几乎认不出刚刚写下的是7还是9，“好吧，鲍里斯，你说了， _再见_ ，那么再见吧。”

 

“波特。”鲍里斯欲言又止的语气有些陌生，就连他承认偷走那幅画的时候都带着近乎莽撞的直接。

 

“怎么了，”我抬头看他，发现太阳照进来的角度已经没有刚才高，鲍里斯有半张脸都彻底被黑暗淹没，让人更难看清他的表情，“但我总可以在公汽站等到你的，不是吗。”

 

这是个还在拉斯维加斯的内部笑话，我们去超市顺黄油和牛肉的时候，我告诉鲍里斯，如果我跟妈妈在纽约的哪里走散，我们会去中央公园的一条长椅上等对方，那是我们的秘密汇合点，旁边的小湖也是我洒下妈妈骨灰的地方。鲍里斯对这个主意很感兴趣，他觉得我们在小摸小偷过程中，如果为了摆脱超市保安，被迫分头离开了收银台，可以在超市外的某个地方再会合。

 

“公汽站吧，我们最多只能跑这么远。”我建议道。

 

不过后来，我花在公汽站等待鲍里斯的时间很多，不仅在超市被保安追出老远之后，还在凡是他没有在我家留宿的第二个白天，我们就会在校车经停的那站碰头。鲍里斯有迟到的习惯，我通常会坐在公汽站被太阳烤热的金属长凳上目送至少两辆公汽远去，耳机里地下丝绒乐队的专辑已经整张循环过三遍，他才会举着黑伞出现。

 

“你在听什么？”这会是鲍里斯见到我后说的第一句话。

 

“你又迟到了。”我不回答他的问题，扯下耳机站起身，拎起摆在脚边的书包，希望下一辆公汽能够快点到达。

 

“噢，但你总可以在公汽站等到我的，不是吗。”鲍里斯咧开嘴笑，捉住一只耳机，试图塞进自己的耳朵里。

 

我以为鲍里斯听到这话至少会微笑一下，毕竟他不知道那个时候我并不是总能在公汽站等到他。这种情况在考特库出现后经常发生：头天下午放学后我们在路口分手，他去考特库妈妈的3R旅馆过夜，我以为第二天我能在站上等到他一起去学校的，可是他经常整个上午都没有出现在任何一节课上。

 

鲍里斯咬了咬下嘴唇，没有挪动脚步，“你看，波特，我不知道该说什么，本来我的计划是在纽约呆上几个月，把你的画找回来，然后我就得去墨西哥那边，然后是摩洛哥，然后是罗马，我没有打算在美国停留这么久的，你明白的，我们这一行。”

 

我觉得有些好笑，鲍里斯谈着自己的行业，那口气好像我们已经做了十几年的生意合伙人。但时至今日，我对他工作性质的了解仍停留在去阿姆斯特丹之前的状态：毫无头绪。

 

&&

 

我们在去阿姆斯特丹之前，准确一点讲，是我们准备登机之前，我刚刚知道鲍里斯跟我乘坐的不是一班航班，焦虑加上订婚宴上喝下的酸口香槟，让我的胃跳得像颗小心脏。鲍里斯把购物袋里新买的衣服塞进我怀里，帮我推开厕所的隔间门，再把我推进去关上门，“别傻愣着了，波特，快把衣服换上，我给你准备了几套好衬衫和西装，还有一个iPod在行李袋里。下飞机之后赶紧打开手机，我们随时联系。”

 

我在慌乱中套上新T恤和毛衣，手和身体都僵硬得感觉不到织物的柔软，我哆哆嗦嗦从行李袋里把iPod翻出来，跟纠结的耳机线做了一会儿斗争后才推门出去。

 

鲍里斯非常满意地上下打量我，“这就对了，波特，听点音乐，这次我们会把小雀子追回来的。”说完他眨眨眼睛，转身离开了机场灯光白惨惨的卫生间，我一个人站在水池边，听着头顶坏掉的日光灯管嗡嗡作响，直到在广播登机最后通知里听到了自己的名字。

 

飞机起飞很久之后，我才意识到iPod一直没有打开，耳机仅有微弱的电流音传来，我低头摁开iPod，一只大黄香蕉专辑封面**出现在屏幕上，《海洛因》开始播放。那一瞬间我似乎回到了拉斯维加斯的公汽站，我等鲍里斯一起去上学的日子。只不过那个时候我还会为鲍里斯一声不吭的失踪生闷气，而现在如果我下飞机以后没有找到他，我大概会买张机票直接飞回来，并骗霍比说自己是去看货了。

 

&&

 

在经历了若干如果是在一部小说里，可以被称得上剧情转折的人生重大时刻之后，我依旧没办法在当下就把它们分辨出来。此刻鲍里斯看起来过分严肃，又有一点愧疚，不再像钢琴家和英雄骑士的混合体，而是像一个很多年没有祷告过的牧师。

 

我上次在鲍里斯脸上见到愧疚，是在跟皮帕和她未婚夫（我想到他就忍不住会在心里翻白眼）一起过圣诞节的酒吧厕所里。

 

那天我喝的确实有点多，但远没到醉的程度，我只是受不了皮帕和那个英国雀斑男孩在我面前无休无止地展示着亲密，借着买酒的理由躲进厕所里。鲍里斯跟着我进来，冲上来吻了我。我们少年时代的胡闹不会从亲吻开始，也不会以亲吻结束，我们也很久没有这样胡闹过了。鲍里斯裤子都没有脱，以当时我手指的笨拙程度，只解开了他皮带的一个扣儿，手掌隔着他的牛仔裤狠狠刮擦了几下，他就射在了裤子里。

 

结束之后鲍里斯靠在我身上微微喘气，我在他的颈窝间侧头，愧疚就是在这个时候从他脸上掠过，迅速得像是草原上通过飞禽落在地面上的影子而逃过追捕的兔子。

 

鲍里斯说要去给我找干净衣服，我像个白痴一样被他带进舞池，但在附近的，肚脐上有一颗彩色水钻的女孩很快就把他带走。我晃着脑袋坐回桌边，皮帕他们已经走了，估计眼下正在参与霍比的圣诞晚茶。我等到身上湿漉漉的衣服都干透了鲍里斯也没回来。

 

我在桌边趴着睡到了凌晨四点，梦里的鲍里斯吵着要带我去坐科尼岛的过山车，而真实的鲍里斯则在太阳快升起时把我送回古董店楼上了。

 

&&

 

“鲍里斯，没有关系的，你的生意很重要，我明白，”我耸耸肩，咬了咬手中的铅笔屁股，“你不能永远跟着我为了抢救一幅跟你没关系的画而中枪。”

 

“波特，你知道我不是这个意思！”鲍里斯看起来有些生气，“我需要去别的地方走一走，但我不想让你担心。我只是，我从来没有跟你说过再见。”

 

我意识到鲍里斯说的没错，但让我觉得荒唐的是，霍比都比我要先发现这一点。

 

我们从阿姆斯特丹回来之后的一年左右，我一直在美国各地找被我骗过的客户，辗转的飞行让我把波帕留在了纽约。我回来后霍比告诉我鲍里斯经常来看它，有时他会带着波帕走到街角的消火栓，有时他会开着车来，带着它和霍比一起去下城区兜风。

 

“你的鲍里斯是个好小伙，”霍比在帮我整理收回来的家具清单时这么说，“但他经常就突然消失了，我邀请的晚餐他错过了好多顿，而且他从来不说再见，好像不知道自己什么时候还会回来看波帕，甚至好像不确定还有没有下次。”

 

那个时刻的恍然大悟和此刻的混在一起，没错，鲍里斯从来没有对我说过再见，在拉斯维加斯的时候没有，在纽约上飞机之前没有，在阿姆斯特丹眼看我们即将分道扬镳时也没有。他对我说过那么多话，他给过我人生第一次的手活，他给过我为数不多的吻，他给过我失而复得的金翅雀，他给过我爱和希望，有很长一段时间里，他就是我的爱和希望，但他从来，从来没有对我说过再见。

 

“你跟考特库说过再见吗？”我突然开口问，“你跟那个，我们当时都很喜欢的高年级瑞典女生，淡金色头发的，说过再见吗？你从我爸家搬出来的时候，跟赞卓拉说过吗？还有你胳膊上纹身的那个名字？叫什么来着，卡特娜？说过再见吗？”

 

“她叫卡特雅，波特，”鲍里斯也突然放松下来，整个人彷佛融入了最后一点阳光中，“我当然会跟她们说再见了，怎么了，你以为我是那种没礼貌的小男孩吗？”

 

“啊，所以现在你要跟我说再见了，终于对我也礼貌了一回。”我的语气近乎打趣。

 

“是，也不是。”鲍里斯微微咧开嘴，笑意从眼睛里露出来，自然得像我们第一节文学课后一起嘲笑同班同学对卢梭的解读那样，“我不想对你说再见，波特，可我不得不。不是现在，就是在将来，总有一天，我会不得不对你说的。”

 

“我知道，”我坐在柜台前，也在微笑，“那么，再见，鲍里斯，再见。”

 

 

完。

 

 

 

*：《冰山营救》是鲍里斯和西奥一起看的（且没看完的）第一部电影。

**：地下丝绒乐队的专辑封面，海洛因／Heroin是专辑歌曲之一。


End file.
